


Under the Sun

by MamaBearF1



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Selfies, baku, carring boyfriend, monaco, post Europe GP, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/pseuds/MamaBearF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is up to the task of taking care of our poor Estebaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sun

Sun was setting lower over the Monaco but it was still warm enough for Nico to catch last sun rays. Hulk enjoyed his solitude after this two week marathon because everyone else had left their sun loungers behind, hurrying somewhere. He closed his eyes to rest them for a bit but next moment everyinthing became darker.

“Is the sun lounger next to you free?” asked ruff mans voice. Nico just hummed in response just so the man would move out of the way of sun rays. “Thank you, Hulkie!”

Nicos eyes flew open because the man used nickname that only one person ever used on him but he still was in Baku. That is at least what last text told him. He turned his head to see his boyfriend bundled up in long sleaved shirt and jeans that looked like so many clothes next to himself. There was sunglasses perched up on Estebans nose so Nico couldn’t in what state was his boyfriend. He really didn’t want to leave Este in Baku alone but he had ticket to the plane which was bought by team.

“I thought you was supposed to be here early in the next morning. Not like I am not happy to see you. Now I will be able to take care of you properly.” said German, linking their fingers together. Esteban squeezed his hand in reasurance that he really is here and sent small smile.

“You can thank your selfie for getting me home quicker. You just know how to push right buttons on me.” Mexican told his boyfriend, clearing his throath that still was sore. Hulk smirked back at him. Of course, he knew that picture would have this effect on Esteban but still he wanted to pick up him not used some taxi to get here. All in all he was happy to have Este by his side.

“How was your stay in Baku?”

“Interesting to say the least. It is shame that you didn’t stay. My guide took me to his home were his mom cooked so much food. By the end of evening I was so full because everything was so delicious and I didn’t want to be impolite to his mother. It is nothing like the food in the hotel. You would have loved it.” Hulks face flowered in look of bliss after Esteban mentioned food. Now he really was regretting leaving earlier and not getting full Baku expierience. “Also he took me to the temple of eternal flame in Baku. He said I had to wish for something while looking into it. It was such positively charged place.”

“What did you wish for?”asked older German, but only answer he got was smirk from Mexican. Then came coughing fit that made Nico realise that it is not that warm anymore. He couldn’t allow his boyfriend get even sicker than he was. Esteban needed to be on the line by the Austrian grand prix and finally end where he was supposed to be. “It is getting colder. Let’s go get you in the flat and both bury ourselves under the blankets.”

“I don’t need no blankets when you’re next to me.”said Esteban, attaching himself to Nicos side soaking up the heat that was radiating from bigger frame of his boyfriend. He was sightly shivering that made Hulk worried.

“Este, you are shivering.” all the worry seaped in Nicos voice. He had never seen his happy Mexican in such state. He tried to guide him through labirints of sun loungers to doors. It seemed Hulk got impatient so he scooped up Esteban in his arms and carried him up the stairs till they reached their flat doors.

Nico layed Este down in the bed, taking off his sunglasses and shoes, and covering him in the duvet. That seemed to stop his shivers which calmed down German a bit. He retrieved cold and wat cloth that he put on Estebans forhead. It made Mexican sigh in relief.

“I should go an make you soup or tea.” said Nico, getting up from the bad but Este caught his wrist making him look down.

“Wait! There is tupperware with soup that my guides mom thrusted in my arms in the black bag. She said that it helps with cold and flu, and I will be healthy soon enough.”  
“It seems I will have a little expierience with Azerbaijan food.”

They both chuckled and Nico was on his way to kitchen to warm it up. The most delicious smell filled the flat while he was heating it up. Hulks tummy started to grumble because he had forgotten about lunch while recharging in the sun. He poured it in the bowl, taking two spoons with him.

When he went into bedroom, it seemed Esteban had slipped into peacfull sleep but as soon as he smelled soup he cracked eye open. He pulled himself in sitting position while Nico got comfortable next to him, giving his boyfriend second spoon.

“I can feed you, if you are not up to it.”

“I am not the baby, Nico. If I could survive driving formula 1 car in this state than I can feed myself.” Esteban retored back with little frown on his face, taking first spoon of the soup. Both of them finished it in no time.

“We have to get you out of jeans at least. That doesn’t look comfortable.”

“But I am warm in them.” whined Mexican, pouting that Hulk even considered such thought.

“I know, Este! If we get you out of these, I promise I will get under duvet and keep you warm for the rest of the night.”

“Not like you would do that anyway, but okay.”

Nico got Esteban out of jean in one pull. Practice makes perfect. He took off his shorts and got under the duvet, pulling his boyfriend as close as possible not smothering him. Nico could feel little shivers running through Estes body, but they were getting rare. His lover will be better and this fully calmed the worry in German. Somehow even flu got thoughts that he could lose this sleeping man creep in his head, but now he was in Nicos arms warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Show your love with kudos and comments. :) x


End file.
